I Love You
by MiRaVer
Summary: Erza pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada teman masa kecilnya yang ternyata 'tidak' menyukainya. Sejak saat itu, perasaan yang bernama cinta seperti tak pernah ada dalam hati Erza . Tapi... hal itu berubah sejak ia bertemu Gray. / Sorry for bad summary/ It's GraZa/ Little bit JeRza/ Don't like Don't read./ Warning : OOC and Typo./On Hiatus
1. Gray

X784

" Kau… mau pindah ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah

" Iya." Temannya yang berambut biru menyahut, " kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Oh."

Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu mengecek arlojinya lalu berkata, " Ah, aku sudah harus pulang, sayonara…" katanya sambil beranjak pergi

Gadis berambut merah itu tertunduk, ia tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan…

" AKU MENYUKAIMU !" Jeritnya.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru itumembalikkan badannya, terkejut.

" AKU MENYUKAIMU, SANGAT MENYUKAIMU !" katanya lagi, kali ini napasnya terengah, " terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa, tapi…"

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam.

" Aku menyukaimu, Jellal…" desisnya, " sangat menyukaimu…"

Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya, " kau … menyukaiku, Erza?" tanyanya.

Erza menunduk, " ya…" jawabnya pelan.

Jellal meliriknya, " kalau aku…"

Erza megangkat wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti Jellal melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, " kalau aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak menyukaimu…"

Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima

.

Story belongs to Author

.

Warning : OOC and Typo ( serta bahasa yang tidak baku )

.

Genre : Romance

.

Pairing : GrayxErzaxJellal

.

Don't like Don't Read

A Few years later…

" Za, mau ikut ke kantin, gak ?" tawar Lucy saat jam istirahat.

" Wah, maaf, ya… aku harus ke kantor, nih…" tolak Erza sambil mengambil sebuah map dari tasnya, " maaf, ya, Lucy…" katanya lagi.

" Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Duluan, ya…" pamit Lucy.

Erza tersenyum , gadis berambut merah gelap itu lalu keluar kelas dan menuju kantor OSIS sekolah mereka yang berada di lantai dasar.

Sekarang, Erza Scarlet, gadis berambut merah gelap yang pernah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang yang paling disukainya semasa kecil itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang luar biasa. Betapa tidak luar biasa? Dia telah terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS SMA-nya dan merupakan salah satu murid unggulan sekolah yang sering diikutt sertakan dalam berbagai lomba. Selain itu, dia juga merupakan murid yang paling dipercaya oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

Dan, Erza sudah bisa melupakan Jellal, cinta pertamanya. Atau… lebih tepatnya Erza sudah melupakan yang namanya cinta , seakan-akan perasaan sakral itu tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kantor…

DUUK !

Entah darimana datangnya, sebuah bola basket menghantam kepala sang Titania, membuatnya menjatuhkan map yang ada dalam genggamannya.

" Aduh…" Erza meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit, sedetik kemudian, dia berteriak galak, " SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI ?!"

Menggelegar seperti biasa, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya ketakutan dan terdiam.

" AKU BILANG SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI ?!" ulang Erza, kesal karena tidak ada yang merespon.

" AKU."

Tiba-tiba, dari lapangan basket, seorang pemuda berambut hitam menghampiri Erza , dengan tenang dan tanpa takut dan dosa(?), ia mengambil bola basket yang berada di dekat Erza.

" Sakit, ya ?"

…

" makanya, hati-hati…"

Hening,

Sedetik

Dua detik.

Erza tercengang melihat pemuda didepannya. Sungguh santainya dia, menimpuk orang dengan bola basket lalu dengan mudahnya dia berkata seolah-olah Erza-lah yang salah

" Hey, apa kau mendengarku ?"

….

" Halo ?"

Dan yang paling membuat Erza tercengang adalah…

"Uh, setidaknya pakai bajumu, kan ?"

.

.

" GAAH ?! KAPAN INI TERJADI ?!" Teriaknya panik, ia langsung mencari-cari bajunya.

Erza hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihatnya.

-ILoveYou-

" Hai, Erza…" sapa Mirajane, sang sekretaris OSIS.

" Hai, Mira.." balas Erza.

" Kau bawa artikelnya,kan ?" tanya Mira

" Iya, nih…" Erza memberikan map-nya pada Mira

" Terimakasih, Erza…" kata Mira sambil tersenyum.

" Sama-sama…"

Erza lalu mengambil duduk di kursinya, " Hey, Mira…"

" Ya?"

" Tahu, tidak… waktu aku sedang jalan kesini, ada anak yang menimpukku dengan bola basket…" kata Erza

" Bisa begitu, sih ?" tanya Mira.

" Gak tahu, aku lagi jalan kesini, eh… tiba-tiba ada yang menimpukku dengan bola itu. Jujur, aku kesal… bayangkan, dia yang menimpukku dengan bola basket, lalu dia berkata seolah-olah karena salahku sendiri aku jadi tertimpuk bola basket, bagaimana tidak kesal…" curhat Erza.

Mira mengangguk-angguk, perhatiannya sudah tercurah pada Erza seutuhnya, " Lalu… responmu bagaimana ?"

" Tadinya, aku sangat ini marah-marah ke dia, tapi…"

" tapi…"

Erza menatap langsung ke mata Mira, " bayangin, deh…" katanya, " disaat kau lagi emosi begitu, pengen langsung menyemburkan kemarahanmu padanya. Tiba-tiba kau sadar kalau…"

" KAU JATUH CINTA PADANYA !" jerit Mira kesenangan (?), " Iya, kan ? Kau jatuh cinta padanya ?"

" BUKAN !" Bantah Erza, " Boro-boro jatuh cinta, dia bikin aku cengo, tau !" katanya.

" Ya, cengo gara-gara ketampanan-nya…" goda Mira.

" Idiih… aku gak meratiin mukanya, kali…" kata Erza.

" Oke…oke…. Terus, kau kenapa cengo ?" tanya Mira.

Erza memutar matanya, " Gini, ya… pas kamu lagi pengen marah-marah ke dia, umpatan-umpatan super kasar udah mau loncat dari mulut kamu, tinggal buka mulut aja, eh…. Kamu sadar kalau dia…"

" Kalau dia…"

" Kalau dia…"

" kalau dia…"

" kalau dia…"

" KELAMAAN, Kalau dia kenapa ?!" sembur Mira yang sudah tidak sabar.

Erza nyengir, " sorry…" katanya.

"…."

" _Topless…"_

"!"

Mira kontan tercengang, ekspresinya bahkan tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, membuat Erza terkekeh melihatnya.

" Tuh, kan… kau juga cengo," kata Erza, ia lalu mengambil koran sekolah yang tergeletak di mejanya. "Aku jadi penasaran… kira-kira siapa, ya… cowok gak normal itu ?" katanya sambil membaca koran.

" Tunggu…" kata Mira, " kayaknya aku tahu, deh siapa dia…" ujarnya pelan.

Erza menoleh kearah Mira, heran, "kau tahu ?" tanyanya, " bisanya, sih ?"

" Rambutnya hitam ?" tanya Mira

" Uhm… iya…"

" Matanya juga ?"

" Gak meratiin…"

" Tinggi ?"

" Lumayan "

" Dan… apakah dia… mempunyai tato berbentuk burung yang sedang menukik berwarna biru tua di dadanya ?"

"Uhm,Iya … tapi,kok kau tahu banget, sih ?" tanya Erza heran.

Mira memutar matanya, " Ya, taulah…. Semua orang juga tahu, kalau Gray Fullbuster orangnya kayak gitu…" kata Mira.

Erza mengangkat alisnya, " namanya Gay Fullbister ? jelek amat…" komentarnya.

Mira langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Aku gak tau apa yang ada dipikiran orangtuanya, ngasih nama anak, kok 'Gay'…" Erza geleng-geleng kepala.

" Bukan…" kata Mira gemas, " Bukan Gay, Gray . Dia itu kapten tim basket sekolah kita, tauuuu….."

"Oh," Erza melongo, " kok aku gak tau, sih ?"

" Kamu kemana aja,sih ?" Tanya Mira, " Gray itu popular banget, tahu… sampai dia punya Fansclub tersendiri, malah."

" Oh…" kata Erza, " kamu tahu banget,sih… mentang-mentang anggota fansclub cowok aneh itu…"

" Iiih… apaan,sih ? enggak,ya,sorry ! aku enggak ikutan yang begituan…" tampik Mira

" Alah, jangan bohong. Kalau kamu bukan anggota fansclub itu, masak kamu sampe ngotot ngebenerin nama si Gay…"

" Gray…"

" Tuh,kan…"

" Hhh… ketua OSIS,kok ngelawak…" Mira geleng-geleng kepala.

" Sekali-sekali, biar enggak tegang terus… aku juga sering bercanda kalau lagi sama Lucy atau Natsu…" ujar Erza.

Mira memutar matanya, " satu lagi sifat Erza yang tidak diketahui oleh public…"

" Yare…yare…"

" Oh, ya… denger-denger Fansclub-nya Gray masih nerima anggota baru, tuh," celetuk Mira.

" Ish, apaan, sih ?! kayak aku nge-fans sama cowok itu… eh, emang dia benar-benar suka _topless_ ?" tanya Erza .

" Well, yeah…"

" Absurd…" komentar Erza,

" Cih, kamu bicara kayak gitu, ujung-ujungnya suka, aja…" kata Mira

"Gak mungkin… aku sama sekali gak tertarik sama dia, cowok gak waras begitu…" balas Erza.

Mira hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya, " Hh, dasar… awas karma…" katanya.

" Gak mungkin…"

**Hhh… akhirnya selesai, chapter pertama dari Fanfic pertama-ku # Nangis bahagia**

**Ne, karena ini adalah Fanfic pertama author, maaf kalau cerita-nya aneh begini dan…**

**Yah, aku tahu,kok… kalau Erza rada OOC disini.**

**Rencananya ini mau Two-shoot, tapi gak tahu juga, sih…-_-**

**Dan, buat para semuanya, author minta dikoreksi kalau ada yang kurang seperti Typo atau yang lainnya… ( Flame juga gak apa-apa,kok )**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ide cerita ini berasal dari mangan yang Author lupa judulnya apa#Plak !**

**And the last I say…**

**Review please…**


	2. Jellal

**.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Story belongs to Author**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (Banget!) dan Typo ( Serta bahasa yang tidak baku ). Oh, juga penyusunan kalimat yang ancur.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance(TapiKayaknyaGakTerlaluKerasa ) & Humor (?)**

**.**

**Pairing : GrayxErzaxJellal**

**.**

**Second Chapter of ILoveYou**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Erza POV**

Aku sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah saat seseorang memanggil nama-

" Oi, Scarlet !"

-belakangku.

"Hey, tunggu !" teriaknya.

Aku berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, eh… itu,kan…

" Kau kusuruh berhenti dari tadi, tetap saja jalan terus , menyebalkan !" omel pemuda berambut hitam yang belakangan kuketahui bernama Gay-Eh, salah… Gray Fullbuster.

Aku mengangkat alisku, " ada urusan apa ?" tanyaku ketus.

Dia berdecak, " jangan galak-galak ,aku Cuma mau minta maaf soal yang istirahat," katanya.

Oh, ternyata dia mau minta maaf padaku, kukira dia mau ngapain.

" Oh…"

" Hanya 'oh' ?!" dia menatapku tak percaya, " masak respon-mu Cuma itu,sih ?" katanya.

" Terus kau mau respon yang kayak gimana ?" tanyaku, agak kesal dengan tingkah anehnya.

" Yah, bilang 'sama-sama', kek… apa, kek… masak responmu Cuma 'oh' !"

" Aku mau bilang apa ?" ujarku kesal, " kau minta maaf juga belum , masak aku sudah mau bilang sama-sama, sih ? kau ini bagaimana ?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, " ah, iya… aku belum minta maaf," dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, " maaf,ya, Scarlet…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

DEG,

Astaga, senyum itu…

.

.

" –let, Scarlet !" Gray memanggil nama-belakang-ku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan(?) tangannya di depan wajahku, entah apa tujuannya.

" Heh ?" aku langsung tersadar dari lamunan yang-entah-bagaimana-bisa-terjadi.

" Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya , ia Nampak cemas.

" tentu saja, memangnya aku terlihat bagaimana ?" tanyaku balik.

" kau tiba-tiba melamun," Gray mengedikkan bahu, " sejenak kukira kau kesambet,"

Aku mendelik sewot.

" Oh, iya… ngomong-ngomong, aku Gray Fullbuster," ujarnya.

" aku sudah tahu," kataku.

Gray mengangkat alisnya, " oh, kau sudah tahu, ternyata…" kemudian ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, " ternyata aku memang popular,ya…" katanya dengan kadar PD overdosis.

Aku mendengus, " PD banget, sih… aku dikasih tau Mirajane, oh, dan dia juga bilang kalau kau punya fans club yang isinya cewek 4L4y( Dibac y, bukan 'alay') semua," kataku dengan 'sedikit' menambah-namabahkan ucapan Mira.

" Biarin, yang penting aku popular, kan ?" dia malah dengan cuek-nya bilang begitu .

" Dengar,ya… setahuku, Cuma orang 4L4y yang nge-fans sama orang 4L4y… artinya, kau juga ALAY !" seruku. ( Disini , 4L4y dibaca Alay ).

" Aku gak Alay !" tampik Gray, " Bukannya yang Alay itu kau,Scarlet ? dia membalikkan ejekanku.

" Aku juga gak Alay dan… TUNGGU, memangnya kau tahu namaku ?" tiba-tiba aku tersadar kalau dari tadi dia memanggilku dengan nama belakangku, " kalau kau tahu, kenapa tidak langsung memanggilku nama depanku saja, kau malah menyebut nama belakangku,"

" Nama belakangmu Scarlet ?" ia balik bertanya.

" Namaku Erza Scarlet."

.

.

.

" KAU ERZA SCARLET ?! KETUA OSIS DISINI ?! KOK AKU GAK TAHU, SIH ?!" serunya LEBAY

Aku melipat lenganku, " kemana aja, mas ?" ujarku.

" Enggak kemana-mana, bukannya dari tadi aku berdiri didepan kamu ?"

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop…

Hening…

" Jadi… nama belakangmu 'Scarlet'? Kok bisa pas dengan warna rambutmu,sih ?" Tanya Gray, " aku memanggilmu 'Scarlet' soalnya aku melihat warna rambutmu juga begitu dan karena aku tak tahu siapa namamu jadi kupanggil begitu…"

" Jadi kalau misalkan warna rambutku warna lain seperti biru, kau akan memanggilku biru, begitu ?" tanyaku.

Eh, biru ?

Astaga, kenapa warna itu yang pertama kali muncul dipikiranku ?

" Yup," kata Gray mantap.

Aku menghela nafa, " dasar…" gumamku.

" Yasudah, yuk…" tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut gelap itu menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke parkiran motor.

" Eh, apa-apaan ini ?!" protesku.

" Sudah, diam saja… " kata Gray.

" Apa yang akan kaulakukan ?" tanyaku.

" Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang…"kata Gray enteng.

" Eh, mengantarku pulang ? untuk apa … i-itu tidak perlu !" tolakku.

" Kan, tadi aku sudah membuat mood-mu jadi jelek , anggap saja ini caraku untuk minta maaf …"

Aku mengernyit, " membuat mood-ku menjadi jelek ? apa maksudmu ?"

" Yah… aku pikir, dengan semua percakapan gak jelas kita tadi, mood bagusmu sebelum bertemu denganku bakal berangsur angsur memburuk," kata Gray.

" Oh…"

" Pokoknya intinya,mah… aku akan mengantarmu pulang ," ujar Gray.

" Memang kau tahu dimana rumahku ?"

" Gampang, nanti kau tinggal menunjukan 'belak-belok'-nya saja…"

" OKe… Eh, TUNGGU !"

" Apa lagi ?!"

" pakai bajumu !"

"!"

-ILoveYou-

At Erza's house

**Still Erza POV**

" Terimakasih, Gray…" kataku setelah aku turun dari motornya.

" Bukan masalah," kata Gray santai.

Aku tersenyum padanya, sekilas kulihat rona merah di wajah tampannya… TUNGGU, apa aku bilang dia 'tampan' ?

" Uh… sudah, ya, Erza,"

" Ya, hati-hati di jal-"

Aku menghentikan kalimatku begitu kulihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Gray, ia seperti mengernyit melihat sesuatu dibelakangku.

" Gray, kau kenapa ?" tanyaku.

" Erza… dia siapa ?" Gray balik bertanya sambil menunjuk 'seseorang' dibelakangku.

Aku mengernyit, "siapa yang kau-" aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh Gray …

" Erza…" bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman , sebuah senyuman yang entah dulu atau sekarang selalu mampu melumpuhkanku.

.

.

.

" _Je-llal …"_

Lirih kusebut namanya.

_-_ILoveYou-

**Gray POV**

Siapa laki-laki bertatoo itu ?

Apakah dia dan Erza saling mengenal ?

Eh, kenapa aku jadi _kepo _begini ? enggak biasanya Gray Fullbuster _kepo…_

" _Je-llal…"_

Jellal ? apa itu nama laki-laki misterius itu ?

" Lama tidak bertemu, Erza…" kata Jellal sambil tersenyum.

Ugh… entah kenapa, melihat senyuman si Jellal itu membuatku mual.

" Ka-kau…"

Hey, kenapa Erza seperti tidak bias berkata apa-apa ?

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Jellal menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh puncak kepala Erza lalu dia dengan santainya mengacak-ngacak rambut Scarlet milik ketua OSIS itu.

Eh, apa-apaan dia ?! seenaknya saja melakukan hal itu pada Er…

_Blush…_

TU-TUNGGU… kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal ?

" Hey ! apa maksudmu,hah ?!" Erza langsung kembali ke nada bicaranya yang tegas-tegas gimana gitu(?)

Jellal terkekeh, " aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Cuma mau nostalgia saja…" katanya enteng.

Nostalgia ? jangan-jangan mereka saling mengenal…

" Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bias melakukannya dengan seenak dirimu saja !" seru Erza, sekilas kulihat ada rona merah di pipinya, eh dia _blushing _?

" Terserah aku,kan ? yang bernostalgia itu aku, kenapa kau jadi sewot ?" Cowok itu melontarkan kalimat aneh.

" Meskipun yang ber-nostalgia itu kau…" tidak tahan, akhirnya aku buka suara juga, gak enak dikacangin tuh !, " namun tetap saja, caramu 'bernostalgia' itu melibatkan orang lain dan dalam hal ini, kau melibatkan Erza, dan kupikir Erza merasa terganggu dengan cara 'bernostalgia'mu itu jadi kau juga harus memperhatikan orang lain saat kau melakukan sesuatu usahakan jangan membuat mereka terganggu, _Baka…"_ kataku panjang-lebar.

Jellal mengangkat alisnya, " oh, menurutmu begitu… tapi memangnya Erza merasa terganggu ? bagaimana, Erza ?" tanyanya pada Erza.

" Eh, aku…" Erza Nampak bingung, mungkin kaget karena aku tiba-tiba ngomong begitu dan Jellal yang menanyainya.

" Erza, bisa kau jawab aku ?"

Erza langsung mengendalikan dirinya lagi, " Sejujurnya, ya… aku merasa terganggu."

" Nah ?" aku menatapnya penuh kemenangan –aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku begitu! -, " sudah kubilang kalau dia terganggu,kan ?"

" Sebenarnya, kau bilang 'Meskipun yang ber-nostalgia itu kau… namun tetap saja, caramu 'bernostalgia' itu melibatkan orang lain dan dalam hal ini, kau melibatkan Erza, dan kupikir Erza merasa terganggu dengan cara 'bernostalgia'mu itu jadi kau juga harus memperhatikan orang lain saat kau melakukan sesuatu usahakan jangan membuat mereka terganggu, _Baka…',_" kata Jellal.

" Tapi disana ada kalimat yang menunjukan kalau Erza terganggu…"

" Tapi disana, kalimatnya adalah 'kupikir Erza terganggu', bukannya 'Erza merasa terganggu'…"

" Kalian berdua-"

" Tapi artinya sama saja…"

" Gray-"

" Tapi kau mengucapkannya berbeda,"

" Jellal-"

" Sudah kubilang,kan… maksud dari 'kupikir Erza terganggu' itu 'Erza merasa terganggu'…"

" Hey-"

" Tapi disana kau mengatakan itu sebagai opini-mu saja."

" Kali-"

" Tapi kenyataannya Erza juga merasa terganggu !"

" Jangan-"

" Tapi bukan itu yang kau ucapkan !"

" Dengarkan-"

" TAPI TETAP SAJ-"

" KALIAN BERDUA DIAAAAMMMMM!"

-ILoveYou-

**Still Gray POV**

Sekarang, kami bertiga –aku,Erza dan Jellal- berada di ruang tamu rumah Erza. Setelah Erza menghentikan secara paksa 'adu argumen' kami berdua, daripada bikin malu, Erza akhirnya mengajak kami masuk ke rumahnya yang besar ini. Dan sekarang, kami sedang terperangkap dalam _awkward moment, _yah… taulah, suasana canggung.

" Uh… Gray, Jellal… kalian mau kubuatkan minuman ?" Erza –akhirnya- memecah keheningan.

" Terserah," Jellal lebih dulu menyahut.

Begitu Erza meninggalkan ruangan, si Jellal itu langsung melontarkan pertanyaan padaku.

" Masalahmu apa,sih ?" tanyanya.

Aku menaikkan alisku, " seharusnya yang Tanya begitu aku,kan ?"

Jellal mendengus, " Langsung saja, Stripper… katakan padaku apa masalahmu."

Aku mengernyit, stripper ? darimana dia tahu hinaan untukku itu ?

Jellal memutar matanya, " pakai bajumu, _Baka…"_ katanya.

Eh, aku langsung melihat ke dadaku dan… benar saja, aku –untuk kesekian kalinya- _Topless_.

.

.

" Jadi, kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau aku bermasalah, huh?" kataku sambil mencari-cari bajuku.

" Ya."

" Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau maksud ?"

" Begini,ya…" Jellal menghela nafas, " aku sedang 'bernostalgia' dengan Erza, jadi yang punya urusan itu aku dan Erza bukannya kau, kalau Erza tidak merasa itu adalah masalah, kenapa kau begitu…"

" Tapi Erza merasa terganggu, dia hanya …err… tidak bisa mengungkapkannya," ujarku, " Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga…" aku langsung mengenakkan seragamku.

.

Hening,

.

" Apa hubunganmu dengan Erza ?" Tanya Jellal tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam, terlepas dari aktivitas mengancingkan kemeja-ku, otakku langsung berputar (?) mencari jawaban. Hubunganku dengan Erza ? Hm… teman biasa, mungkin…. Aku tidak mungkin menjawab kalau hubungan kami spesial… LAGIPULA, kenapa aku jadi berpikir untuk menjawab bahwa aku punya memang 'hubungan' dengan Erza.

" Hey, kau dengar aku ?"

" Apakah penting untuk mengetahui hubungan antara aku dan Erza ?" tanyaku akhirnya.

" Penting bagiku untuk mengetahui apa hubunganmu yang telah berani mengganggu reuni-ku dengan Erza," jawab Jellal.

Aku terdiam, dalam keadaan seperti ini sebaiknya jujur saja,ya… " Aku temannya," ujarnya.

Jellal mengangkat alisnya, ia lalu mendengus kecil, " sudah kuduga, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa Erza…"

Aku menatapnya sebal, " memang kau siapanya ?"

" Aku ?"

Aku mengangguk, " memangnya siapa lagi ?" tanyaku balik.

Jellal menyeringai, " aku cinta pertama Erza, puas ?"

-ILoveYou-

**Normal POV**

Gray memutar matanya, " kau cinta pertamanya ?"

Jellal mengangguk, " kuberi tahu kau,ya… Erza mencintaiku, dia mencintaiku sejak kami kecil, yah… walaupun aku menolaknya saat dia 'menembak'-"

" Terus, kalau kau cinta pertama-nya, apakah itu ada efek-nya sekarang ?" tanya Gray, " tadi kau bilang kalau kau menolaknya dulu, kau menolaknya saat dia menyukaimu… menurutku, Erza sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu-"

" Oh, kau dan opinimu…" Jellal bicara dengan nada merendahkan, " Nah, biar aku beri otak bebalmu itu sedikit penjelasan suapaya kau mengerti," dia menatap Gray tajam, " Jangan sok tahu kau, Erza jelas masih menyukaiku dan aku akan mendapatkan kali ini."

" Darimana kau tahu kalau Erza masih menyukaimu ?" tanya Gray.

" Itu terlihat jelas,tahu…"

" Kau sotoy,"

" Tidak, aku tidak sotoy… itu memang benar."

Gray menatapnya dingin, entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah gejolak dalam dirinya, ia ingin membantah perkataan Jellal yang menyatakan kalau Erza masih menyukainya. Tapi KENAPA ? Kenapa ia ingin membantahnya ? Seakan ia tidak terima dengan dengan kata-kata Jellal yang menyatakan kalau Erza menyukainya.

Apakah…

Apakah ia…

_Cemburu ?_

**Ah, akhirnya selesai juga… *Nge-regangin otot-otot yang entah kenapa pegel.**

**Chapter 2 'I Love You' akhirnya kelar,**

**Gomen aku baru update sekarang, soalnya aku emang baru bisa update-nya sekarang.**

**Maklum, aku soalnya lagi di rumah, kan aku tinggalnya di asrama,bukan di rumah#CurhatanAnakBoardingModeOn**

**Oh,ya…**

**Aku mau berterimakasih sama semua yang udah nge-review Fic ini.**

**Tadinya aku gak mau lanjutin, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin sebaiknya aku lanjutin aja Fic ini**

**Yaudah deh, daripada curhat-nya berkelanjutan…**

**Kita tutup aja chapter yang sungguh abal ini,**

_**Okay, Thank you very much for read this Fiction**_

_**And the last I say…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review, please**_


	3. Love !

Erza memadamkan lampu kamarnya dan menghempaskan diri keatas kasur sebelum melakukan kegiatan 'rutin'nya,

Merenung...

**.**

**FT belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Story belongs to Author**

**.**

**Warning : OOC n Typo**

**.**

**Pair : GrayxErzaxJellal**

**.**

**Third chapter of I Love You**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Erza POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi antara Gray dan Jellal saat aku pergi ke dapur.

Yang akutahu, ketika aku kembali, aku merasakan ada aura jelek diantara mereka berdua. Seperti habis 'adu bacot' –atau menurutku begitu-. Pokoknya aku bisa merasakan kalau ada yang tidak beres antara mereka berdua, tapi kenapa coba ? Aneh banget,kan ?

Dan sekarang, aku sedang berbaring di atas kasurku yang empuk setelah hari yang tak terduga ini.

Bayangkan saja, hari ini aku bertemu dua orang cowok 'keren' yang...

Eh, _keren ?_

Kenapa aku menyebut mereka keren ? Tapi... iya,sih. Gray dan Jellal emang keren tapi bilang kalau mereka keren itu _asa _ gimana gitu...

Tapi serius, ini benar-benar hari yang gak terduga banget buatku...

Jellal,

Ah, anak itu...

Kenapa dia harus kembali lagi,sih ?

Setelah membuatku terjun ke dasar jurang bernama ' Malu-maluin' beberapa tahun yang lalu karena gagal 'nembak' dia. Sekarang dia muncul lagi dan aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kemunculannya... mau apa dia ?!

Tapi... aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku _senang _ dengan kemunculannya itu.

.

Gray,

Aku baru mengenalnya hari ini.

Atau lebih tepatnya aku baru tahu kalau ada anak laki-laki bernama Gray Fullbuster yang hidup didunia ini. Lucu sekali aku baru mengetahuinya hari ini mengingat kami satu sekolah, aku bahkan ketua OSIS dan dia kapten basket yang punya FanClub sendiri, sungguh mengherankan.

Tahu yang lebih aneh ?

Aku dan dia bisa akrab bahkan dalam hitungan jam !

Oke, mungkin bagimu itu tidak mengherankan, Itu normal . Banyak orang yang akrab dalam hitungan jam –bahkan menit- dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat baik...

_._

_Atau pacar yang baik_

_._

Aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam,

Darimana datangnya kata-kata sinting itu ?

_Aku adalah suara hatimu, Erza.._

Hah, suara hatiku ?

_Ya, dan kedua bocah itu memang menarik,kan, Erza ?_

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

_Ah, Erza-chan... jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri._

Membohongi diri sendiri ? Oke, aku mengaku... Gray dan Jellal memang _menarik._

Sebagai teman tentunya.

_Sebagai teman,huh ?_

Ya, sebagai teman.

_Haha... masih belum mengaku, Er-chan ?_

Mengaku apa ?

_Mengakui bahwa .mereka._

_._

_._

_._

EH ?!

_Er-chan... kau menyukai mereka._

J-jangan konyol ! Aku tidak menyukai siapapun ! Terutama Jellal, dia kan...

_Dia memang pernah 'menyakitimu', tapi apa kau yakin yang dia lakukan tergolong 'menyakiti' ? Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak memberikan kesempatan baginya ? Kurasa dia sekarang menyukaimu, lhooo..._

Ngaco, Jellal tidak mungkin-

_Kalau kau tidak ada tempat lagi dihatimu untuk Jellal, berarti kau menyukai Gray._

Hah, Gray ? makin ngaco aja, kami baru kenal hari ini tahu !

_Memang kalau kalian baru kenal hari ini kenapa ?_

Yah, itu berarti...

_Berarti apa ?_

Berarti... berarti tidak mungkin kami-

_Tidak mungkin sudah saling suka,huh ?_

I-iya...

_*Tertawa sinis* Erza-chan... didunia ini tidak ada yang tak mungkin tahu !_

Yah, tapi itu tidak berarti...

_Sudahlah, pikirkan baik-baik 'percakapan' kita tadi._

_Percaya padaku, kalau tidak sekarang, kelak kau akan menyukai salah satu dari mereka,_

_._

_._

_Atau malah kedua-duanya..._

Aku menutup mukaku dengan bantal, bisa-bisanya aku ngobrol dengan 'suara hati'ku sendiri. Benar-benar konyol !

Tapi...

Apakah itu memang benar ?

Masak,sih..

Ah, gak mungkin...

Sudahlah !

Aku memejamkan mata, berdo'a supaya bisa cepat tidur...

Sialnya,

Aku keingetan 'percakapan kami' terus..

Iih !

Iya,sih...

Gray dan Jellal tampangnya lumayan juga, tapi...

Argh ! Kenapa kepikiran mereka lagi,sih ?!

Jangan-jangan... itu memang benar...

T-tapi...

Masak aku suka sama mereka berdua ?!

_._

_._

_._

**Yeah, Chapter ketiga selesai !**

**Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, maklum... tawanan asrama.**

**Oh,ya..**

**Chapter ini emang khusus Erza, dan aku buat Erza 'ngobrol' sama suara hatinya #CacatBanget,ya?**

**Aku minta maaf atas segala 'kekhilafan'ku di chapter ini...**

**Dan juga mau berterimakasih buat kalian yang baca , entah yang silent reader atau yang udah sudi ngereview cerita 'Cacad' ini...**

**Ngomong-ngomong... chapter ini kayaknya pendek banget,ya ?**

**Yaudah, deh...**

**Kita langsung aja,**

**Ahem *cough**

**Thank you very much for read this Fiction**

**And the last i say**

**.**

**.**

**Review,please...**

**.**

**.**


	4. Surprise

Erza melangkah gontai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, ia malas sekali masuk sekolah hari ini. Selain karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kepikiran Gray-Jellal terus, entah kenapa, ia punya firasat akan terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan padanya hari ini.

Erza berbelok menuju gedung sekolah, berjalan ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas. Saat dia hendak menaiki tangga, ia melihat Gray Fullbuster tengah bersandar disalah satu tiang penyangga sambil mengobrol dengan siswa lain, dan itu entah kenapa membuat Erza tidak langsung ke kelas melainkan memperhatikan Gray sejenak. Erza tidak tahu kenapa ingin melakukannya, namun ia merasakan _sesuatu _yang lain saat ia melihat pemuda itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa senang.

Tiba-tiba, Gray menoleh kearah Erza. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Gray melangkah mendekati gadis berambut _scarlet _itu.

Mulut Gray setengah terbuka, hendak menyebutkan nama Erza saat...

_Tep-_

"Erza."

Erza tertegun, ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan ia tahu kalau tidak mungkin itu tangan Gray –Lagipula, kenapa ia berpikit itu tangan Gray?-. Gadis melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Gray yang berdiri dua meter darinya, sepertinya, pemuda itu terkejut.

Agak ragu, ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada orang yang sedang memeluknya dan kaget setengah mati.

"_Surprise..."_

Jellal Fernandes, dengan dagu menempel dipundak Erza tengah menatapnya jahil.

**.**

**FT Belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Story belongs to MiRaVer**

**.**

**CoverStrory belongs to 'YangPunyanya'**

**.**

**Pair : GrayxErzaxJellal**

**.**

**Forth Chapter of IloveYou**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

" J-Jellal ?"

Jellal tersenyum tipis.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Erza setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

" Maunya ?"

" Jellal !" Erza cemberut, " seriusan, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Jellal tidak menjawab, melainkan memperlebar senyumannya, " menurutmu aku lagi ngapain ?"

Erza menatapnya kesal, sedetik kemudian menyadari sesuatu, " Lepaskan aku," perintahnya.

Jellal tidak melepaspelukannya, malahan ia mempereratnya, " Enggak,ah..."

" Jellal !"

Jellal tertawa pelan, tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

" Jangan membuatku malu," bisik Erza, "lepaskan aku !"

" Kenapa harus malu ?" tanya Jellal, " sudahlah, tidak apa-apa,kan ?"

" Apanya yang tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Erza galak, " mau dibilang apa aku sama anak-anak nanti ? Ketua OSIS 'bermesraan' sama orang tidak dikenal di lingkungan sekolah... bisa-bisa aku dipanggil guru BP tahu !"

Jellal tergelak, akhirnya melepas pelukannya, " Jangan marah gitu,Za... Jaim banget sih lo."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, mau kita kenal kek apa gak kenal kek-"

" _Ahem..."_

Jellal dan Erza menoleh bersamaan kearah Gray yang pasang tampang BT.

" Aku gak tau apa kalian lagi _reunian _apa _nostalgia _atau apalah namanya itu... tapi Erza bener, kalau mau bermesraan jangan ditengah-tengah koridor. Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku pasti bakalan _isin _banget" kata Gray datar.

Erza dan Jellal langsung menatap sekelilingnya, benar saja. Murid-murid yang ada di koridor sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Erza mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jellal dengan tatapan membunuh.

Jellal membalasnya dengan tatapan jenaka.

" Ngomong-ngomong," kata Gray, " lo, Jellal... ngapain kesini ?"

Jellal menatapnya sinis, " _masbuloh _gitu ? suka-suka gue lah. Pengen kesini,sih,gimana ?"

Gray menatapnya dongkol.

" Gue rasa, lo gak punya hak buat ngelarang gue kesini sekalipun sekolah ini punya orang tua lo," kata Jellal, " lagipula..." tiba-tiba ia melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya.

Mata Gray membulat melihatnya, ia terpengarah.

Erza juga sama, ia terkejut.

" Kau, Gray Fullbuster tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengusir seorang siswa yang datang dengan niat untuk belajar ke sekolahnya sendiri. Derajat kita disini sama, sama-sama murid, bahkan Erza yang ketua OSIS kuragukan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan itu." Katanya sambil menyeringai, tampaklah seragam SMA Fairy Tail melekat di tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu.

-iLoveYou-

**Erza POV**

_For god's sake_

Jellal... murid di SMA Fairy Tail ? Mimpi apa gue semalem ?!

Aku bukannya tidak suka dia pindah ke sekolah ini, dia boleh sekolah dimana saja. Itu haknya, aku tidak bisa melarang... Tapi, KENAPA HARUS SEKOLAH INI ,SIH ?!

Sepertinya setelah ini... hidupku tidak akan tenang lagi.

Cinta pertamaku yang sudah hilang ditelan bumi muncul lagi dan bertingkah mencurigakan.

Di sisi lain, aku bertemu cowok aneh yang harus –meskipun aku benci mengakui- kuakui _keren._

Dan aku, Erza Scarlet.

Ketua OSIS SMA Fairy Tail yang pernah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh cowok yang kusukai saat aku masih kecil . Asal kau tahu saja, semenjak saat itu, aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain.

Tapi, sekarang...

" Nah, Erza..." Jellal memecah lamunanku, "sebagai ketua OSIS. Tentu kau akan mengantarkanku kekelas, kan ? kita sekelas lho"

" Haa?" aku melongo, namun buru-buru mengendalikan diri lagi. " Oh, iya..."

" Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Jellal riang, " ayo, Erza..." ia mengambil tanganku, " _Bye,_ Fullbuster..." ia lalu menyeretku pergi, meninggalkan Gray yang menatap kami dengan tatapan...

_Eh,_

_Marah ?_

**Gray POV**

Jellal Fernandes...

Dia memakai seragam SMA Fairy Tail...

Muncul di depanku dan Erza secara tiba-tiba...

Dia memeluk Erza...

Seolah tanpa dosa...

Dan dia bilang kalau dia...

TUNGGU DULU !

DIA MURID SMA FAIRY TAIL ?!

BLOODY HELL, KOK BISA GITU ?

Aduh, tu bocah maunya apa, sih ? Nyebelin banget !

Eh, tunggu dulu... kenapa aku jadi kesel gini, sih ?

Terus kenapa aku ngerasain 'sesuatu'...

'sesuatu' saat Jellal memeluk Erza dan saat ia menariknya pergi...

Aku merasa 'panas', merasa kalau aku ingin sekali menghajarnya...

Aku merasa marah, merasa kesal...

Tapi kenapa ?

Aku... aku baru bertemu Erza kemarin,

Lalu, saat aku dan dia bertemu di rumah Erza. Dia bilang kalau dia adalah cinta pertamanya Erza, dan dia menolaknya saat Erza 'bilang cinta'. Tapi sekarang dia bilang kalau Erza masih menyukainya dan sekarang dia akan menjadi pemilik hatinya.

Dan saat itu aku sangat ingin membantah, aku merasakan 'sesuatu' itu...

Aku...

Aku...

Aku _cemburu_.

Yah, benar aku cemburu.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kata orang. Kalau cemburu tandanya...

.

.

.

Ti-tidak mungkin...

Masak sih...

.

.

.

Menghela nafas, aku mengusap wajahku.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengelak...

Harusnya aku tahu,

Harusnya aku sadar...

Karena semuanya sudah jelas.

"Hhh... _Surprise,"_ gumamku,

_Yeah, right..._

_Congratulation, Gray..._

_You finally realize if you love her._

_._

_._

_Surprise,_

_I love her_

_I love Erza Scarlet._

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

Gildarts berjalan mendekati Gray, ia menatap pemuda itu heran.

" Mr. Fullbuster, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya.

Gray tersadar dari lamunannya, " Eh, _sensei..."_

"Masuk kelas sana ..."

" B-baiklah..." kata Gray sambil melangkah pergi.

" Omong-omong, bisakah kau pergi kekantorku setelah pulang sekolah nanti. \"

Gray mengernyit "untuk apa, _sir ?"_

" Untuk membicarakan kelakuanmu yang sudah diluar batas normal"

" Kelakuan apa ?"

Gildarts menatapnya tampak frustasi, " ...harus berapa kali diingatkan kalau INI SEKOLAH DAN DISINI DILARANG BERTELANJANG ?!"

Gray tersadar, " Eh.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini ?

Abal sekali bukan ? *ketawa nervous.

Kali ini aku menyisipkan kata Lo-Gue sebagai pengganti Kau-Aku karena kurasa akan kurang cocok kalau menggunakan Kau-aku.

Maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang, maklum tawanan asrama.

Oh, ya... do'akan aku supaya sukses pas UKK besok, ya...

Sampai ketemu di liburan nanti ;)

( A/N : KitoUsagiBianca, sekarng aku sudah update,kan ?*wink )

Okay, Thank you very much to read this fiction

And the last i say

.

.Review,please.

.

.


End file.
